castoresfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon
While Castores doesn't have labyrinthine levels of canon like Star Wars, there has been a number of expansions, minor retcons, and changing assumptions over the years. For most reading this Wiki, it likely doesn't matter too much as they unlikely to encounter contradictory media, however it can be sort of useful to see how things developed. Early Canon Early Canon consists of the time before the setting had really been set. This was mostly initial planning, back when Castores was to be a lush, savage world highly linked with its brother planet of Polydeuces. Not much remains from this era. The story of Aella and Adrastos could be considered to be where elements began to solidify into something resembling what we have today. The original jungle setting gave way to one inspired by Diablo 3's harsh deserts, Dark Sun, and even a little Game of Thrones. Generation 1 (Gen1) This era consists of when Castores was first made open to the gaming group in general. Castores still remained mostly a D&D setting, and a number of D&D names, turns, and concepts were built into the setting. This was set during the 'summer era' of the third Cycle. Content * The first use of this generation was of a campaign set at the time of 408/3. While the initial planned use of the setting, it got delayed a bit by other ongoing campaigns. * An RPGmaker game started production, based on Ahmed's Seven Journeys. * A number of other smaller RP's were done, as well as the continued story of Aella and Adrastos, though most didn't last long. There was an idea of a D&D campaign set during the Fall of the 2nd Cycle, but it never happened. Generation 2 (Gen2) This era was driven by taking Castores in a more narativistic one than one meant for D&D. Thus many D&D races, names, and concepts were purged from the setting to help give its its own distinct flavor. It was spawned largely as an exploration of the background of Thrakul Kulakas, a character created largely by the RPGmaker game. This is the point where most the setting actually came together. Some degree of mystery was lost, but it was to overall established an easier to understand setting. Changes * The main story focus was now the winter era of 884/2 * Deva were removed as a D&Dism. They were given no replacement, though the Immortals in Gen3 have absorbed their former place. * Wildlings, being a race that never came up and only ever got used as Daciana, were removed. * Goblinoids got re-branded as the Kyn. Kyn technology was expanded beyond vague statements of artifacts, primarily as Lightcraft. * The Amukreen got their current name, and their culture and deity was expanded on. * The story of the Invaders got expanded on. * Freed of the issue of tabletop games, Giants became a major player and playable. * All regions beyond Jhanin and Achaemen (in that era called Bael Archas) got proper writeups and maps. * Dragons became elemental-themed creatures. * Humans were established as not being native to Castores, and got their own religions. * The non-Animal religions were expanded and revised * The Demon Lords of Bael Archas all had their names changed to not be so derivative * Castores got its proper calendar and timeline Content * An unnamed novel based on Thrakul's early ears in 884/2. * Two D&D campaigns with the same plot * An RP on beast's lair Generation 3 (Gen3) The current generation, it is a revisiting of the summer year with the developement done for the winter years, allowing easy expansion of ideas and a moar rich timeline of events Changes * Based on the 'androids' from the module used for Winter Castores, Immortals are now a part of the setting. They filled the gap formerly left by the Deva * The belief system got cleaned up * True Demon concept more finalized. * The 'beastfolk' formerly known as Wildlings were reintroduced as the Mahjur.